Jedna odpowiedź
by kancchan
Summary: Na pytanie zadawane dzień w dzień jest tylko jedna odpowiedź.


_Dlaczego tak się złościsz?_  
Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał to pytanie z jego ust, nie potrafił zapanować nad rosnącymi w nim nerwami. Wysłał na wyjątkowo wyczerpującą próbę swój spokój, serwując mu trening nie do przebycia. Z jego oczu sypały się iskry. Chłonął wzorkiem każdy skrawek jego twarz, zaciskając dłoń w pieść, tak mocno, że aż knykcie mu bielały.  
Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Komplementował go w myślach za każdym razem, gdy widział tą parszywą i, jak mu się wydawało, znienawidzoną gębę. Jak można być takim idiotą? Jego system wartości nie mógł tego przetrawić, a zalane potem ramiona aż garnęły się do rękoczynów. Zgromił go chłodnym, spragnionym przemocy spojrzeniem.  
— Bo dupa wołowa z ciebie, a nie siatkarz— odpowiedział, gestykulując przy tym jak oszalały. — Pokaż wreszcie na co cię stać, a nie chowaj się po kątach jak dziecko bojące ciemności, Asahi!  
— Daję z siebie wszystko — zapewnił, mrugając natarczywie oczami, aby oswobodzić się otępienia po usłyszanej reprymendzie.  
— To może zacznij grzać ławkę skoro tak myślisz — zaproponował, nie mając siły już wypluwać więcej śliny na krzyk. Obrócił się na pięcie, ignorując wojownicze krzyki Tanaki i spokojny głos Sawamury, proszący o spokój.  
Rzucił przez ramię ostatnie spojrzenie zdębiałemu Asaniemu i splunął wyimaginowanie na podłogę, asekurując się ucieczką do szatni. Miał ochotę coś rozwalić, zepsuć, zniszczyć, unicestwić, a głowa wielkoluda była kuszącą propozycją.

_Dlaczego tak się złościsz?_  
Yuu zgromił go morderczym spojrzeniem. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to morderstwo byłoby doskonałe. Bez krwi. Ze świadkiem, ale bez dowodów. Bez potrzeby konsultowania się z prawnikiem. Bez tułaczki po sądach. Bez winy i bez kary. Wprost idealne, wymarzone dla jego skołatanych, wystawionych na ciężką próbę nerwów i świecącego pustkami portfela. Protesty wyrzutów sumienia mogłyby stwarzać problem, ale czego nie robi się dla siatkówki, jego pierwszej prawdziwej miłości.  
— Tylko na tyle cię stać? — Prychnął pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot, lokując swoje spojrzenie w wysłużonych adidasach. W końcu nic tak nie zajmowało, jak kontemplacja własnego obuwia. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie — wyrzucił na jednym wdechu, nabierając łapczywie powietrza do płuc.  
— Nie spinaj się tak, Noya. — Tanaka zapobiegawczo wyszedł naprzeciw rozwścieczonego Libero, robiąc do niego minę rodem z kryminału.— Trochę szacunku do senpaiów by się przydało, nie uważasz? — zapytał, marszcząc szpetnie czoło, które na dłużą metę bez dobrego kremu przeciwzmarszczkowego się nie obejdzie.  
Noya, aby dać upust emocją, uderzył z całej siły piłką o drewniany parkiet. Urażony przedmiot podskoczył po sam sufit, przeturlał się na drugi koniec boiska i zamilkł, zgaszony w rękach zszokowanego Sugawary.  
— Idę po wodę — powiedział, znajdując szybko wymówkę, aby jak najprędzej pozbyć się upierdliwych spojrzeń molestujących namiętnie jego kark. Wychodząc, nie omieszkał zatrzasnąć drzwi i wyrzucić z siebie kilka niecenzuralnych słów, usłyszanych niegdyś na podwórku.  
Asahi podrapał się z roztargnieniu po nosie, terroryzujący wzrokiem zawiasy, z których wyskoczyły drzwi.  
Nie wiedział jak interpretować ten gest ze strony Nishonoyi. Jak akt kapitulacji, czy tymczasowego rozejmu, a może pokoju? W ich rozpadających się relacjach było coś metafizycznego. Nie mógł tego dotknąć, ani zobaczyć na własne oczy. Subtelna nić nieporozumienia kształtująca się coraz bardziej była czymś, co można było odczuć w podświadomości, sferze, do której żaden z nich nie miał wstępu, niematerialnej, nie mającej racji buty w rzeczywistości, odseparowanej od innych członków zespołu.  
Podrapał się ze zrezygnowaniem po tyle głowy. Jednego był pewny, Yuu był w gorącej wodzie kąpany.

_Dlaczego tak się złościsz?_  
Pytanie odbijało się od jego czaszki, z jednego końca na drugi, jak echo, zakłócając spokój, jedyną deskę ratunku od wybuchu. Kątem oka zlustrował monstrualne cielsko Azumane, który wgramolił się do szatni zaraz po nim, usiadł na ławce i maltretował go od kilka minut wzorkiem, jakby na coś czekając.  
— Po prostu to zrób — wychrypiał przez zaciśnięty zęby, robiąc się czerwony ze złości. Może przesadzał, ale nieporadność życiowa senpaia doprowadzała go do kryzysu nerwowego.  
— Co niby mam zrobić? — zapytał, drapiąc się z niezrozumieniem po dwudniowym zaroście. Noya przewrócił oczami, bliski strzelenia „facepalma".  
— Wprowadź ciętą ripostę, kajaj się na kolanach, prosi o wybaczenie, wykaż się kreatywnością — wymieniał znużony. — Cokolwiek.  
— Nie chcę — zaprotestował, upijając łyk z chłodzonej butelki.  
— Jesteś masochistą? — wypalił, klapiąc obok niego na ławce. Znokautowany jego bliskością nie miał nawet zamiaru kłapać głośno jadaczką i rozsyłać po wszystkich kontach swoje zarazki. Wbił zaciekawione spojrzenie w Asahiego i zabrał mu z dłoni butelkę, pociągając z niej zdrowy łyk. — No wiesz. Żaden senpai nie daje tak po sobie jechać młodszemu o rok szczylowi.  
— Nie daję, pozwalam ci na to — odparł luźno, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Dziękuję, łaskawco! — Wzniósł oczu ku niebu, w tym wypadku ku popękanemu sufitowi, lustrując na nim kilka pajęczyn. — Zrobisz to w końcu czy nie? — zapytał, wracając spojrzeniem do senpaia.  
— Hmm…? — Asahi, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, spojrzał na niego jak na nowy okaz w zoo, wykrzywiając usta w karykaturze niezgrabnego uśmiechu.  
Jakim trzeba być osłem, żeby nie rozumieć subtelnych, dobrze, mało subtelnych aluzji adresowanych w jego stronę każdego dnia? Noya ledwo oczy otwierał, a już smarował mu smsa na dwie strony A5, piszcząc o pierdołach wyssanych z placach, o zbliżających się zawodach, a treningu, o czymkolwiek, nawet tej durnej, wpływającej na jego samopoczucie pogodzie.  
Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo słonecznie jak na porę deszczową. Słońce wpychało swoje promienie w najmniejsze szpary w zasłoniętych oknach w szatni, nie przejmując się ich prywatnością. A, Noya, mimo miłości do lodów, nienawidził nadmiernego ciepła. Doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Zmniejszało odporność. Utrudniało życie. Wyssało energię. Rozbudzało agresję. Podbite oko Asahiego było na to niezaprzeczalnym dowodem, aczkolwiek mógł zwalić to spokojnie na rozszalały tor piłki.  
— Dlaczego tak się złościsz? — zapytał po raz enty, wbijając nierozgarnięte spojrzenie w wielkie, niemalże kocie, oczy Yuu, tętniące wiecznym rozdrażnieniem.  
— Dlaczego?! — „Uspokój się, nikt nie może grać tak na twoich nerwach, nawet Asahi we własnej osobie", zbeształ się w myślach, nerwowo przeczesując już trochę oklapnięte przez nadmiar potu włosy. Niedługo ten odruch stanie się jego tikiem nerwowym. Nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. — Poważnie pytasz? — zapytał nad wyraz spokojnie, modelując swój głos tak, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, że miał ochotę zaprzyjaźnić jego drugie oko ze swoją pięścią.  
— Tak, poważnie. Nie jestem jasnowidzem — przytaknął.  
— Och, zamknij się, i w końcu mnie pocałuj — zrzekł się.  
— Tylko tyle? — zdziwił się śmiertelnie poważnie, mrużąc oczy.  
— Aż… — nie był wstanie dokończyć, ugaszony przez ledwo jarzący się temperament senpaia.  
W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że jego wyobraźnia dopuściła się najgorszej z możliwych zbrodni i postanowiła splatać mu figla. Wytrzeszczył oczy, instynktownie zaciskając kurczowo dłoń na koszulce Asahiego. Dopiero po chwili, będąc w stanie objąć ustami rozgrzane do czerwoności większe odpowiedniczki, uświadomił sobie, że to nie sen, ani wybryk jego przemęczonego ciała. Mimo że pocałunek trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, mógł wyczuć konstrukcje, ciepło i miękkość jego warg. Przywarł całym ciałem do przejmującego inicjatywę Azumane, trochę dlatego, żeby senpai nie uciekł spod kulonym ogonem, jak to miał zwyczaju, a trochę dlatego, żeby nie mógł dostrzec na jego policzkach oznak zawstydzenia. Spalił buraka po same uszy. Jego twarz płonęła. Ukrył ją w połach białego podkoszulka, napawając się upragnioną bliskością.  
_Dlaczego tak się złościsz? _  
Było wiele powód. Mógłby je wyliczać bez końca, kształtując w myślach pretekstów bez liku, ale, konfrontując się bezpośrednio ze swoim największym indywidualnym lękiem i wykutym na nim piętnem porażki, znał doskonale odpowiedź na pytanie, które nigdy nie mogło oswobodzić się z jego gardła.  
Czując jego dotyk na swojej skórze, przez jego ciało przechodził ledwo wyczuwalny, acz przyjemny dreszcz, wypełniając go falą ciepłą. Niecielesną. Dobiegającą gdzieś z zewnątrz, nagradzającą go po brzegi dobrym sampoczuciem. Asahi nie był jak cała reszta, był inny od całej reszty. Yuu od dawna wiedział, że inny nie znaczy zawsze lepszy, ale w tym wypadku po prostu to wiedział. To nie był ta jedna z przelotnych znajomości, która stopniowo zanikały, aby w końcu zniknąć w próżni. Była wyjątkowa. Jedyna na milion. Niepowtarzalna. Ta najważniejsza.  
— Nie wiem co w tobie widzę — wyszeptał, ledwo poruszając wargami. Nawet nie był przekonany czy te słowa padły z jego ust. Chciał przełamać krępującą cisza, która brzmiała nienaturalnie w jego towarzystwie.  
— O gustach się nie dyskutuje — pocieszył go Asahi.  
Te słowa jeszcze na długo zawisły nad nimi, tworząc ledwie wyczuwalną nić porozumienia.  
Była tylko jedna odpowiedź. Najważniejsza. Asahi. Azumane Asahi. Ten głupi Asahi, który z dnia na dzień kradł mu coraz więcej powietrza z płuc, rozpylając w nim na raz tyle toksyczności ile się dało.  
Jesu, teraz, bez niepotrzebnej wspinaczki na palce, mógł go zdzielić w ten zakuty łeb. Wygrał życie, zdecydowanie.


End file.
